


Fris-what?

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, i think it could work with canon if you go with the whole. there was more time i guess idk, just. just a lil bit with Flynn, maybe? it takes place during the first movie i guess, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Or Flynn accidentally mentions what a Frisbee is.
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Fris-what?

Flynn couldn’t shake the need to talk. And the silence was really starting to bug him. 

They had been inching their way towards the I/O tower at a relatively decent pace. Of course it was a matter of switching between foot and the lightcycles. Some ground was too rough for the cycles; and sometimes there were stretches of smooth land to breeze over with them. As an added bonus it also helped to keep Sark’s entourage from following them. 

And for the most part, the group was largely silent. It was going to drive him insane. 

Flynn talked all the time. Obviously to others in conversation, but he also had a tendency to keep up his own running narration to himself. He was infamous for his quips or as Lora had dubbed them, ‘Flynnisms’. That’s not to say he couldn’t keep quiet, in fact, for someone who talked _all_ the time, Flynn was very good at knowing when to keep quiet. Though...knowing and doing were different things sometimes. He logically knew in some situations that staying quiet was the better option, but silence was an unwelcome companion to him.

He was getting antsy, and he couldn’t help looking at his fellow programs. He wasn’t sure what to talk about. Or if he should talk. He got the feeling that it wouldn’t take long to possibly annoy Tron. Ram on the other hand...might be more receptive to conversation. 

Trying to get his mind off his need to talk, he absent-mindedly reached out his hand for the disk on his back.

The Identity Disk. 

Making sure to keep his feet moving, he took the time to really look at it. In all this nonsense he hadn’t really given much time to think about the thing. And it was fascinating. Part information holder, part weapon. The programmer in him (which, let’s face it, is most of him to begin with) was wondering how it’s functions translated to code. It was not the first time he had pondered how this world could resemble what he knew of programming. 

The memory of Tron slaying some of the Red programs came back to him. An awesome display of skill. Flynn was sure he would never get to that level of skill. Not to mention he’d only gotten some...standard sub-standard training…

He’d been able to grasp the basics of it though, and he thought he was at least a little better than some of the other programs he’d seen. Which all in all was a surprise because back in the world he was familiar in, he was not good at all with frisbees. Then again...

“These things look like frisbees, but don’t really act like them, do they?” He murmured mostly to himself as he ran his thumb over the edge of the disk. Then he chuckled to himself, “More like a frisbee of death…” 

“Fris-whats?” Flynn’s head shot up in surprise at Ram’s voice. He half-tripped over himself in the process, barely managing to stay standing. He cursed under his breath, first for tripping, second for letting his thoughts escape from his head. 

Finally, after he had regained a normal walking pattern he asked, “You don’t know what frisbees are?” 

Ram made that face that he did most times when Flynn had managed to say something that confused him, “Am I supposed to?” 

Flynn furrowed his brows, but the fact was there really wasn’t any reason for a program to know what one was, “Well I suppose not…” 

“What are they then?” Ram asked with a smile. 

Flynn blinked, looking at Ram and then his disk and then at Ram again. He also spied a look at Tron’s back as they kept walking. Tron made no obvious acknowledgment that he was listening, but there was a slight difference in the way his shoulders were set that showed he was listening, that Flynn recognized from the cells. 

“Well...frisbees...you throw them like identity disks like in, uh, _Disk Wars_ , but you don’t really use them as weapons, it’s...for games. Non-lethal ones at least. For Fun.” Ram’s face showed he was completely and utterly interested in what he had to say, even with the small halted explanation he’d given. It was something about Ram he liked, the neverending curiosity. It was something that made them almost kindred spirits. ( _It was not so good for the fact he might find out Flynn was a User before he decided to tell them.)_

“That’s why I called them frisbees of death, man. You don’t go around derezzing people with frisbees. You just kinda play catch with them.” He eyed Ram up and down, “Tell me you at least know what catch is.” 

Ram rolled his eyes, “ _Yes_ I know what catch is, Flynn.” He readjusted his armor in mock offense. 

Flynn continued, “They don’t really come back like these do either...they mostly rely on just. Physics. Rather than-” He frowned, he wasn’t exactly sure how to describe it, “Uh, y’know. A program’s…power.” 

Though the idea of playing with a frisbee that came back like that and was controllable like an identity disk was kinda fun, “I never really played with them though, I wasn’t very good with them.” 

The silence returned for a bit after he put his disk back on his back. Then it was broken by Ram’s voice.

“Were games something you participated a lot in….before?” Ram paused, then, “Assuming you’ve started to remember more?”

Flynn blinked rapidly in response. Technically he could say yes, and it wouldn’t be a lie. Flynn had put literal hours into the machines back at the arcade. He was even proud to say that most of the machines had held his name at 1st place in the high score list at some point or another. And even if his name lost its spot, it was very likely the next time he stopped by that cabinet and regained it just as quickly. He had his doubts that anyone would be able to match his newest _Space Paranoids_ score though. Even if it could be considered a bit of a cheat since he’d programmed the game. 

Finally, he responded, slowly choosing his words, “I guess it was one of the things I did. Yes.” 

“So much so that you ‘play video games better than _anybody_ ’?” Ram’s face had a sly smirk, a thumb gesturing towards Tron’s back. 

Flynn had the decency to be a little abashed and rolled his eyes, “Look I’ve got a bad case of being over-confident sometimes.” 

Ram let out a short laugh, side-stepping a large rock as he did so. As he did so, Tron had slowed his pace becoming more in-line with them. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he made eye contact with Flynn. 

“You know…” there was a certain edge to his voice, “You give a lot of half-answers, Flynn.” 

Something about the words darkened the light mood that the conversation had been carrying. If this was back in the User’s world this would be the point that Flynn would put his hands in his pockets and maybe rock on his feet. Considering that he had no pockets and they were moving he could do neither. This was one thing he disliked about this fascinating world besides the obvious dictatorship; most of his tics couldn’t be performed. 

He couldn’t run his hands through his hair because of the helmet (he didn’t think it was a good idea to take it off unless they were really in a safe place), he had no jacket to readjust, no pockets, nothing. The only thing he had was the half-tunic. And running his hands along the edge of the fabric was much too obvious for his liking. 

“Half-answers are the most I can give right now, man.” Flynn retorted, his voice having a tone that was perhaps a little too bitter. Tron’s eyes narrowed at him, not quite suspicion, not quite concern, but somewhere in the middle. Tron trusted him, but his security-nature insured that no one was without scrutiny. And considering Flynn’s behavior it was rightfully so. 

“Look, Tron. Eventually, I’ll get everything together and lay it out for you guys, but right now…?” He sighed, a hand automatically going to run a hand through his hair, and settling awkwardly for a helmet. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” Tron reassured him with a firm tone. 

“Hey, I still think you have things more together than _Sark_ does.” Ram jumped in with a mocking tone. 

“Sark’s skills with an identity disk are about as good as Flynn’s with a _fris-bee._ ” Tron shot him a wicked smile. 

“Hey!! I could out frisbee Sark any day.” He replied with a motion that was similar to that of throwing a disk. He paused and smiled, “But with _you,_ Tron-”

“Oh I’d love to see you go against Sark, Tron. You’d wipe him out with your disk.” Ram added eagerly with an even wider smile. 

Tron rolled his eyes, but he had a small grin on his face, preening slightly with the praise. 

Ram looked pleased with himself to get Tron to smile. And then he glanced to the side, thinking. And then he got a clever glint in his eyes. 

Flynn, noticing this, said, “Uh-oh, Tron. We better run for cover, Ram’s planning something.” 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Ram said holding his hands out, “Just. If one of us used our disk without powering it up, we could, y’know. Throw it back and forth, do this whole. _Fris-bee_ thing.” His circuits glowed brighter for a second as he finished, clearly proud of his thought. 

Tron perked up a little which Flynn was not expecting. Flynn, on the other hand only deflated as Ram took his disk from his back, leaving it unglowing. 

At least, Flynn reasoned, that this would be more interesting than walking in silence. Even if he wasn’t good with frisbees.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know much about computers and I'm dipping my toes into a media based around it. anyway. uh yeah. hmmm. uhhhh unrelated but if y'all wanna find me elsewhere i'm also on instagram as @quanty.27,,,,,i dunno i self promo on fics it's what i do.


End file.
